All publications identified in this application are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided in this application, the definition of that term provided in this application applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
A number of efforts have been made to develop personal safety devices. Although some safety belts exist, these efforts leave room for improvement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,853 discloses a belt that can be worn by cyclists, but the safety belt fails to account for technological improvements that have been made in electronics since its conception.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,403 describes a child monitoring system. But this fails to take into consideration features that are specific to wearable devices for activities like biking and walking.
Thus, an improved safety belt is needed.